1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a double-walled beverage container having inner and outer walls joined at an upper rim and having a thermal break formed between the walls.
2. Related Art
Beverage containers exist in various shapes and sizes. One common type of beverage container is an aluminum can having a partially-removable tab and a finger lever for opening the tab. Once opened, a beverage can be consumed or poured through the opened tab. Various types of beverages, such as sodas, beer, etc., are contained in cans of this type.
Unfortunately, common aluminum beverage cans do not adequately insulate the contents of the can from heat outside of the can, due to the fact that the can is formed with a single wall which is thermally conductive. As a result, heat from the environment can heat the contents, and even more so, as one holds a cold beverage can, heat is transferred from one's hand to the contents of the can, adding sufficient heat to raise the temperature of the contents of the can to an undesirable level. One solution to this problem in the past is an insulating sleeve that fits over the can. Such sleeves are often made from foam or other similar insulating material. However such sleeves only partially fit over beverage containers, have poor insulating properties and are cumbersome to use. Other solutions relate to double-walled containers, however, these solutions do not provide a thermal break which extends, uninterrupted, along the entire side and bottom of the container.